It All Starts With Hatred
by dakato izumi-malfoy
Summary: okay seventh year, ron broke hermoine's heart. as head girl she shares dorms with the head boy. but can she handle living with malfoy?


**AN: JK Rowling owns it all but the plot. i think she should give me malfoy though, even if just for one night.**

* * *

Hermoine's eyes strained as her mother opened the blinds in her bedroom, letting the sun shine over her tear streaked face. "Hermoine, this just isn't right. You've been in bed for two weeks now! It's time to start moving! I feel like pretty soon I'm going to have a vegetable for a daughter! Now I want you downstairs, showered, and smiling while you enjoy a nice dinner with your father and me!" she threatened as she left. Hermoine groaned as she pushed aside the dirty Kleenex and made her way out of bed for the first time in what seemed like forever. On her way to her private bathroom she glanced at the pile of letters she had received by owl since her and Ron's break up. No doubt it was just Lavender or one of the Patil's trying to get the juiciest gossip before their seventh year started. A couple were probably even from Ron himself. She scrubbed her face and walked back in to her bedroom to change when she heard a slight scrap at her window. She looked over and sure enough, there was an owl waiting for her. She accepted the letter and gave the owl a little treat before he went on his way. She recognized the writing to be Harry's and she opened her mail for the first time this summer.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you're doing well, or at least as well as you could be. Everyone's really worried as you haven't answered anyone back. Listen I know Ron can be a bit of a dolt but he's been like that since first year, did you really expect him to change? He's never been overly confident with women and right now he's just not sure what to do. I know he's sorry for hurting your feelings but at least he let you know how he felt. How bad would it have been if he left your empty relationship gone on for any longer? Could you have put up with being a fake relationship?_

_I guess I'm just trying to say, I know it doesn't feel like it now but, it was for the best. People unfortunately can't be monogamous at our age. Who knows, maybe in a couple years when we've all had a couple more ups and downs, you two will actually fit well. But for now you both want different things, your needs are on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Think of it this way, that one night when he wakes up in a cold sweat feeling like he's lost something, he's going to spend all night racking his brain trying to figure out what it is. This will happen for many nights and finally one day, he'll realize it's you that's missing from his life and he'll regret giving you up. He's the one that'll suffer for his mistake not you. You should never feel bad for what's happened. _

_So buck up, and get dressed. I'm giving you 20 minutes to get ready. By then I'll be at your front door and me and you are just going out and having fun tonight. No, we will not just sit in your room reading _Hogwarts: A History_. This will be a night of out-of-the-ordinary fun, stuff Hermoine Granger would never do because this is our last summer to be wild and reckless before we're thrown out into the real world. You need this, we both need this. So listen put on a smile and as John Lennon once said "Let it be."_

_Harry._

_PS Congrats on getting Head Girl!_

Hermoine's eyes glistened as she finished reading the note. Damn, I can't believe he only gave me 20 minutes!

* * *

"Harry of all places, why did you bring me to a club?" Hermoine groaned.

"I told you, we're on a mission to have fun!" Harry smirked, "Besides a night of dancing and drinks could be exactly what you need!"

"But what if there's someone from school here?"

"Hermoine, it's a muggle club. There's hardly a chance we'll see anyone we know here; hence the appeal of this place! Now come on let's go dance!"

Hermoine had to give Harry some credit. She knew he hated to dance. She knew that he knew that she loved to dance. So there he was, looking like an idiot, just to make her happy. She loved the fact that they had such a great connection, both being muggle raised and both being only children. They had formed this brotherly-sisterly bond within weeks. It gave her no reason to think why he was with her instead of Ron. He most likely had enough support with at home, what with his large family to lean on. But as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, all thoughts of Ron drifted from her mind.

* * *

Hermoine finally stumbled into her house around three in the morning, cursing as she stubbed her toe on the bottom stair going up to her attic loft. Tomorrow she left for Hogwarts and she was determined to make it the best year ever.

* * *

**Okay so i know it's super short, but the truth of it is i've had major writers block. there fore i thought starting a new story might break down the dam so to speak. plus i've got a lab at 830 tomorrow morning. don't worry i'll get going on it soon!**

* * *


End file.
